A Shadow Cast
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Written in response to Kavi's TV Prompt Challenge Bonus #11 - Frontline "The Shadow We Cast". Co-auth'd w/tonnie2001969. Chapters 4/5 are rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've played with the timeline here some. Slight spoilers for Season Five. Written in response to Kavi's TV Prompt Challenge Bonus #11 Frontline - "The Shadow We Cast". **

**A Shadow Cast**

**Chapter One**

Peering through the open window blinds of his office, she found him just where she expected, dark head perpetually bent over some countless file spread on his desk. If not with the team, profiling a case, this is where she always found him. Working. Always working. As per usual with a bottomless cup of black coffee at his elbow.

Tapping gently on his open door, keeping her touch light and unobtrusive, she waited for him to look up, his dark obsidian gaze welcoming her. It never failed to fill her with warmth, that gaze. It was, always, slow and unhurried. Not overtly sexual, but neither was it innocent either. It was aware...and filled with a promise she had only to ask for. Not that she had. She hadn't blurred the lines. Not yet, at any rate.

"Hey," he said, leaning back in his chair as he dropped his fountain pen casually onto a stack of papers. "You're here late."

"Just trying to wrap up some loose ends," JJ shrugged, easing into his office, her feet following the same path she'd taken many times before.

"I know the feeling," he nodded, rolling his shoulders slightly, working out hours of kinks in those simple motions.

Dropping easily into the leather chair at the corner of his desk, JJ let herself relax for a moment, the weight of the day having finally caught up with her. Smiling wearily, she watched as he brought a hand to the back of his neck, massaging obviously tight muscles. Cocking her head to the side, she murmured, "You've had a long and busy day."

"I'd say we all have," Dave replied easily, his eyes glued to the way her shimmering blonde hair fell perfectly over her shoulder as she tilted her head.

"Par for the course, I'd say," JJ replied with a slight nod, pushing the mental pictures of the last case from her mind. Letting out a sigh, she smiled as she said, casually, "I got an interesting email today."

"You gonna make me play twenty questions again to get the details? Do I need to remind you how badly that went the last time?" Dave grinned, cocking one brow as he leaned forward, his fingers wrapping around his pen.

"I vaguely remember you threatening some kind of atrocity against Garcia's troll dolls. Then I sorta recall her threats to put you on the Department of Homeland Security's no fly list. It gets fuzzy after that," JJ laughed lightly.

"Well, you got the gist, anyway," Dave chuckled, tapping his pen against the blotter as he ignored the surge he felt at the sound of that beautiful tinkling laugh. "So," he asked casually, settling back in his chair as he crossed his ankles, "Who'd you hear from?"

"A very excited little girl," JJ smiled, tapping her fingers against the wooden armrest, shifting in her seat to turn toward him. "Seems she was very excited about the BAU's generous donation to her college fund in honor of her confirmation into the Catholic Church. Know anything about that, Rossi?" JJ asked, arching one perfect brow as she stared across the desk at him.

"Kid got a hell of a curveball thrown at her," Dave muttered noncommittally, avoiding her direct gaze as he sunk a bit more down into his seat. "Just trying to ease the load a little. It was nothing."

"It was a lot of money," JJ said quietly, unwilling to allow him to sidestep her with his usual natural ease.

"Green paper," Dave grumbled, shrugging as he waved a negligent hand in the air. "That's all it is. And I've got a lot of it. That kid is gonna have a hard enough road to travel without a father."

"Why do you always do that?" JJ asked curiously, watching his face flush as he averted his eyes to his computer screen, the soft light only serving to illuminate the blush creeping over his cheeks.

"What?" Dave growled uncomfortably, wondering how she always managed to make him feel that she was looking into his soul.

"Try to downplay what you do for other people," she charged quietly, crossing her legs as she settled deeper into the comfortable chair. "You'd rather I came in here and chewed your ass than listen to me give you a compliment."

"Maybe you're just more adept at the ass chewing. Or maybe I just enjoy the bite of pain...or maybe..."

Pursing her lips, JJ asked, interrupting him easily, "You done yet? Or is this little comedy routine of yours gonna go on a while longer?"

"Writing a check didn't qualify me for sainthood, okay?" Dave huffed, shifting under the scrutiny of her gaze. "It was just a little money for a kid that lost her dad."

"Kinda like the trust fund you set up for Henry after Will died last year," JJ charged, her voice barely a thread of sound as she watched Dave lift shocked eyes to hers. "Yeah," she nodded, with a soft smile at his obvious surprise, "I knew."

"Well, hell!" Dave sighed, looking away again as he felt himself suddenly exposed. "Who blabbed?"

"Doesn't matter," JJ murmured with a soft shake of her head. "Why didn't you tell me? And why did you do it?"

Licking his lips as he stared at the print hanging on the wall, Dave tried to think of a reason he could give her that she'd accept. And every response that ran through his mind, he rejected, knowing she'd demand more. Finally, he asked, gruffly, "Can't we just chalk it up to anonymous generosity and leave it alone."

"And the surprise life insurance policy wasn't an insurance policy at all, was it?" JJ asked evenly, watching his face tighten guiltily at her knowing words. "And the department didn't pay for his funeral, either. I checked."

"All right, enough," Dave said quietly, leaning his head back against the tall leather backrest. "And by the way...I didn't handle the funeral alone...that was all of us."

"Why, David? Why do you hide things?" JJ asked, keeping her voice level as she waited for his answer.

"Everyone needs their secrets, Jen," he shrugged, casting his eyes to the side as he tried to avoid her all-seeing gaze.

"But secrets are hidden. These are no longer hidden, therefore they are no longer secrets," JJ objected easily, no condemnation in her tone as she stated her facts. Cocking her head to the side, she added, softly, "Well, they are still secret to most. But I know the truth, Dave."

"I wish you didn't," he said with a sigh, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, the slight spotlight she was dropping on him far brighter than any searchlight ever thrown into the midnight sky. "It was easier when you didn't know."

"That I didn't know what?" JJ picked up on that last phrase, leaning forward in her chair as she let a small smile play on the edge of her lips. "That I didn't know that underneath that gruff exterior you've perfected so well lies a soft heart capable of great generosity? That the man that is alternately feared and reviled by reporters and press agents on all seven continents willingly gives away countless amounts of his vast fortune for orphaned children who have no connection to him? That I didn't know that?"

Feeling his jaw clench as he swallowed hard, he shook his head as he mimicked her pose, leaning forward to press his elbows into his desk. "You think that's all there is, Jen? That it's all about giving away money?"

"No, I don't, Dave," she answered softly, her deep blue eyes meeting his flashing dark gaze. "I know it's more. I just wonder if you realize it."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Shadow Cast**

**Chapter Two**

"I know why I do everything I do, Jen," Dave replied evenly, cocking a heavy brow as he watched her lean forward. The sound of footsteps passed outside his closed door, and he mentally willed the interloper to leave immediately, not wanting to be disturbed in this rare moment.

"Then why don't you share?" JJ suggested, smiling invitingly. "I know for a fact that you have a captivated audience."

Slumping back in his chair, Dave frowned deeply as he shook his head. "You aren't gonna give it up, are you?"

"Have you ever known me to give up on something that I wanted?" JJ asked softly. "I might not be quite as notorious as you are, but I'm every bit as determined."

"JJ," Dave replied evenly as he warned, "you're opening a can of worms best left closed."

Propping her cheek against her hand as she stared at him, unblinking, JJ shook her head as she merely replied, "Not gonna work, Dave."

"I care. Leave it at that and walk away, Jen," Dave replied quietly, his words simple but forceful as he tried to deflect her obviously determined expedition.

"That's your explanation?" JJ asked incredulously, her eyes widening as she slid to the edge of her seat. "'I care'? You single handedly made sure that my kid never had a worry in the world, Dave. You made sure I had no financial worries. I'm grateful, but..."

Raising his hand to hopefully forestall her outburst, he murmured, "You and Henry got a raw deal, Jen. You lost your fiancé. Henry lost his father. Nothing any of us could do could take away that pain. Making sure that you didn't have any additional financial worries was the least I could do. I'm in a position to make things easier for you. I did it then. I did it with the kid in New York. It's what I do. Do we have to make a thing out of it?"

"You're infuriating, you know that?" JJ asked conversationally as she collapsed back in her chair, her blue eyes shining in amazement at his simple dismissal of such eloquent and expensive acts of compassion.

"Considering ex-wives one, two, AND three agreed collectively about that so-called character flaw, yeah, I know," Dave quipped, grinning as he felt the air electrify for a moment, the last ray of sunshine bouncing through his blinds to gleam against her vibrant hair.

"Is anybody else aware that there's a gooey center at the heart of the hardened David Rossi?" JJ asked casually, a smile playing on the edge of her lips as she relaxed into the chair again..

"What am I, a box of chocolates?" Rossi groused, mock-glaring at the tiny blonde who had made herself quite at home in his office.

"You know what they say," JJ replied easily, her eyes crinkling slightly as she shrugged, adding, "Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get. And you've definitely proven that in spades."

"Please tell me you didn't come in here to quote bad movie trivia to me, JJ," Rossi warned with a shake of his head, leaning back further into the comfortable leather chair as he rolled his eyes. He had never done well with expressions of appreciation, much preferring to keep his actions covered by the edges of the shadows, not brought out into the light for all the world to see. And yet, here she was, determined to force him to step into the brightness whether he was ready or not.

Cocking her head as she watched the lamplight bounce off his dark head, outlining his silhouette in the dimming room, she smiled gently as she murmured, "Even a small star shines in the darkness, Dave. And I'd say your star has been breaking through some serious clouds recently. And, speaking as one of those persons that you've managed to give a brighter world, I'd say that deserves some special recognition."

"No, it doesn't," he countered, his dark eyes drawn tightly to hers, noticing, definitely not for the first time, how stunningly beautiful they were. "I'm not going to stand by and let a friend suffer when I have the means to alleviate that suffering. That makes me human, Jen, not anything special."

"You're special to me," JJ objected quietly, the words slipping out before she could stop them.

"You need to stop talking now, Jen," Dave said softly, his heart and groin tightening simultaneously as forbidden thoughts, thoughts he strictly denied himself, began to dance through his mind. She had been and, as far as he knew, always would be, untouchable. Everyone's touchstone, JJ personified strength, loyalty and truth. One of the few women that he'd ever met that he'd ever felt truly unworthy of...and while her words were kind...the cruelty was in the knowledge that he wasn't worthy enough of her to pursue their meaning.

Rolling her clear blue eyes as she slowly stood, moving to prop against the edge of his desk, JJ met his dark stare. "I thought one of the things you liked most about me was my ability to cut through all pretext, Dave? And, quite frankly, I think I've remained silent long enough on a few thoughts I've been having. Since tonight seems to be the time for sharing secrets, I'll tell you one of mine. I don't want to have to hide how special I think you are to me anymore or how much you mean to Henry and me."

"JJ, please," Dave replied tiredly, leaning back in his chair as she perched on his desk, one shapely leg crossed over the other. Trying to ignore the expanse of creamy flesh revealed to him as her black skirt rode up a tanned thigh, Dave shook his head, forcing his thoughts back to the immediate conversation. "There's a reason people say that secrets are best kept in the dark."

"Really?" JJ asked sarcastically, arching one blond brow as she met his gaze head on, her tone daring him to reply.

"Yeah, really. Shining a spotlight on them makes things messy. It distorts the truth. Then you have to deal with them and hearts get broken and people get hurt. I don't want that for either of us," Dave said, his quiet voice honest and sincere.

Biting her lip, JJ turned her head to stare out Dave's darkened office window, wondering for a moment if she had the courage and fortitude that it would take to convince the stubborn man sitting next to her that he was exactly what she wanted in her life. Clearing her throat, she spoke softly, her words controlled, "You know this has been a hell of a year for us...Henry and me. For a while, I thought I'd never feel like me again after Will died. That I'd never want to open myself up and take another chance. Especially since I know how easily it can all disappear."

Barely resisting the urge to pull her into his lap and hold her, Dave tightened his hands around the arms of his leather chair. "I'm well aware that you've lived through hell, JJ," Dave commented calmly, memories of having held her tightly in his arms while she shed countless tears for her dead fiancé filling his mind. "Which is why I do what I can where I can and I keep my mouth shut."

"I know," JJ said, smiling faintly as she turned to him again. "You're always there...just in the background, handling things. You've done it since the day he died. So, if there's one thing I've learned in the past year, it's that I know you won't hurt me. Or Henry. I trust you, Dave."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Tomorrow's chapter will have an "M" rating.**_

**A Shadow Cast**

**Chapter 3**

"You're making me sound like some kind of cuddly teddy bear, Jen," Dave snorted, frowning disgruntled at that fluffy image. The last thing he wanted this woman to compare him to was a stuffed child's toy that would be placed on the shelf when the nightmares were over.

"I've seen your heart, Dave," JJ revealed softly, shaking her head at his dismissive words. "You'd walk through fire before you'd allow anyone to hurt us, least of all yourself."

"Damn it, Jen," Dave growled, his fingers digging into the plush leather of his armrest, his jaw tightening, "You don't know what the hell you're talking about. I'm not the fine man you mistake me for."

"No," JJ affirmed easily, her eyes widening in appreciation, "You're not. You're a man with flaws and faults just like any other. And I don't think you're a teddy bear," JJ whispered, easing off the cool surface of his desk. "I don't need a stuffed animal," she murmured with a soft shake of her head as she bent toward him.

Grimacing as his heartbeat accelerated, Dave felt her silky hair trailing the tops of his hands, teasing him as she lowered her head to meet his eyes. "Jen..." he rasped unevenly as she pressed a finger to his lips, her soft skin rubbing enticingly.

"I don't want a teddy bear," she whispered huskily, slipping easily into his lap as her soft words flowed. "I want a real man. I need to be with a real man again," she admitted, her lips brushing his as she leaned closer, sighing in appreciation..

"You don't know what the hell you're asking for," Dave replied hoarsely, his fingers finding her hips, his intention to shift her out of his lap. He had to separate, to remove himself from this overwhelming temptation. This was Jennifer, he reminded himself harshly, attempting to smack his suddenly raging libido into place.

"For the first time in over a year, I know exactly what I'm asking for...what I want," JJ denied, dropping her arms around his neck as she shifted in his lap, pulling a gasping groan from his lips. Cocking her head, she teased, "And unless I've forgotten a lot, your body seems to know I mean what I say even if you don't."

"My body lies," Dave muttered, mentally attempting to will his traitorous body into submission. But try as he might, the temptation was too great, too close…too perfect. Snapping his mind into gear, he tried to remind himself of every reason he had just cited earlier, only to find his thoughts consumed by the slight weight of her body pressing against him. Shaking his head, he said gruffly as his hands tightened against her hips, "We can't, JJ. I can't take advantage of …"

"I'm a big girl, Dave," JJ interrupted smoothly, trailing an inquisitive finger across the plane of his cheek, tracing the edge of his beard. "And in case you missed it, I'm the one who made the first move. That takes the responsibility off you." She hesitated then, the confusion in his eyes obvious as his shoulders stiffened even tighter beneath the pressure of her arms. Swallowing hard, she started to pull back her finger as she said, voice tight, "Unless I've made a mistake. I misread the signs, didn't I?"

"What the…." Dave asked, his head tilting as he watched her eyes shutter as she quickly turned her head away, hiding her face from him. Shifting a hand to her cheek, he gently turned her back toward him, toward the gentle light of his desk lamp as he demanded, "What are you talking about?"

"It's okay, Dave," JJ acknowledged with forced cheerfulness, a tremulous smile on her lips as she fought the overwhelming rush of embarrassment and rejection flooding through her. "It's okay if you don't feel toward me like I do to you. " Trying to push up off his lap, her hands stiff against his shoulders, she whispered, "I'll just leave and we can forget…"

But strong hands suddenly hauled her tightly against him, her eyes widening in surprise as she felt his words rumble possessively around her.

"Dammit, JJ, I've been trying to forget how I feel about you for months. It doesn't work," Dave muttered, staring into her surprised blue eyes as he stroked gentle fingers against her cheek. "I can't let it go. I can't let you go."

"Dave," JJ whispered, sliding relieved fingers against his neck as she felt her heartbeat increase again, the realization that he wanted her piercing through her suddenly charged body.

"Do you know what a pain in the ass it is for a selfish bastard like me to try and do the honorable thing? And I've been doing my best for over a year, damn it! And in one night, you walk in here and light a fucking firebomb to my carefully constructed plan to leave you the hell alone," Dave growled, one hand falling from her hip to cup the swell of her ass as he pulled her closer, determined to touch as much of that delectable body as possible.

"I never asked you to be anything other than who you were, Dave," JJ sighed, smoothing the back of her fingers against his cheek, searching the shadows in his flashing eyes. "I've never expected that."

"I know," Dave replied harshly, his words filled with denied need. "It's another fucking reason I don't deserve you. I don't even deserve the chance, Jennifer."

Frowning at his last claim, JJ shook her head, her long blonde tresses sliding against his cheek. "That isn't your decision to make. It's mine."

"Look," Dave murmured, staring at the wall over her shoulder, avoiding meeting that penetrating gaze, "I understand. You're lonely, Jen. You want some human contact. Hell, you're a beautiful, healthy young woman. You can do a hell of a lot better than me, honey."

"You're right, I am lonely," JJ confessed, preparing to deflate that argument that he was attempting to sway them both with. "But that isn't why I want to be with you. I want to be with you because of who you are, Dave. While most men would have me flat on my back by now, you do this," she said, gesturing between them, her hand landing on his chest as she shimmied against his tight body. "Despite a raging hard-on, here you sit, trying to convince me to get up and walk away because you think it's what's best for me. What you want...what you need doesn't even enter into the equation in your mind. I've met exactly one man in the past year that has always put the needs of my son and me ahead of anything else. And that's you."

Her words plucked a well-hidden nerve deep inside him, her desire only serving to build his own. But he couldn't let it be this easy, not now. Not when it was Jennifer. For the first time in his life, he could honestly say that he'd rather have this woman as his friend, loving her from a distance, than risk losing her completely. Shaking his head even as his hands tightened on her hip, he said tightly, "You'll find someone, Jen. That man is out there, he's just not shown up yet. You need someone like LaMontagne, not me."

Meeting his dark eyes, she said, her voice even in the dusky room, "Will's dead. And I'm not looking for a replacement for him."

"But…"

"That season of my life is over, but I have a feeling that another door's about to open," JJ assured him quietly, her tone sure, never wavering as she shifted against him, the evidence of his arousal obvious to both to both of them. "That is, if you'll walk through it with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Shadow Cast**

**Chapter 4**

Swallowing as he tried to find his voice again, he whispered hoarsely, "Honey, you don't know what….."

Pressing a soft finger to his lips, she stilled his words as she continued, her voice calm in the silent room, "I'm not a very devout person, Rossi, but I have to believe that somehow, fate conspired to put us together. And I've never wanted someone as much as I want you right now, Dave."

Jerking in his seat as her soft lips replaced her finger, Dave groaned deeply. Feeling her wet tongue gently lick the seam of his lips as her small hands slipped around his neck to stroke his hair, he tried to give her one last ditch warning. "Jen, listen to me for God's sake," he rumbled against her lips as her sharp teeth captured his lower lip and her breasts rubbed sensuously at his chest. "One taste won't be enough. You'll be like an addiction for me. Babe, this isn't fair. To either of us."

"The only way it wouldn't be fair is if I didn't crave you as much as you do me, Dave," JJ denied, moving her lips to trail down his jaw as the fingers of one hand slid down the front of his shirt, releasing buttons from loopholes with amazing speed. "And that just isn't the case," she whispered against his ear as her hand slid against his warm chest, curling sensuously in the fine mat of hair. "For either of us. I love that you're trying to be noble here, but you aren't taking advantage of me when I want to share this with you."

"Damn it, Jen," Dave bit out through gritted teeth, his words harsh as he tried to still his body, the urge to flatten her against his desk overwhelming him. "What about later? What about after you ease the ache?" he asked as her tongue slid over his exposed collarbone.

"Hopefully, we do it again," JJ murmured, sucking at the throbbing pulse beating wildly in his neck, flicking the tip of her tongue against his warm skin.

Christ, she had the part of sultry temptress down to an art form, he screamed silently as he held himself rigidly in the chair as her hands busily attacked his belt buckle and her lips caressed his throat. It wasn't fair, he thought madly, clenching his hand around her ass. She was waving a red cape in front of a bull and she didn't realize the consequences of her actions. But as her hand cupped him through his now painfully tight jeans and her lips ghosted his again, he knew he was lost.

Capturing her questing fingers in a solid grip, he faced her with glittering eyes, pulling her flush with his solid chest. "I'm giving you one last chance to get up and walk out that door, Jennifer."

"Or what?" JJ snapped impatiently, her eyes sparkling with passion as she rubbed against him, her nipples hardening in their lace shells at the feel of his amazing body.

"Don't tempt me, Jennifer," Dave warned darkly as he felt his body surge against her. "You don't know what you're about to set into motion."

"All I've been doing is tempting you," JJ exclaimed softly, her eyes darkening as she narrowed her gaze on his flickering eyes. "You don't scare me. What? Are you afraid you can't keep up with a younger woman, Dave? I promise, I'll go easy on you the first time. Of course, after that, it's…"

But anything else she might have been thinking suddenly flew out of her mind as she felt herself crushed to his solid chest, his lips crashing against hers, taking full advantage of her open mouth. His tongue swept possessively against her hers, demanding full entrance.

"Dave," she gasped hoarsely as he pulled back slightly, his hands expertly shifting her body over his, lips and tongue trailing a wicked pattern down the center of her neck.

"No more talking," he ordered harshly, pulling her hips forward against his burgeoning arousal, groaning at the feel of her heat even through their clothes. "Gonna show you exactly how much you've got to learn from this old dog, babe."

His powerful hand cupping her thigh possessively, Dave stole her breath as he kissed her deeply, twining their tongues together in a demanding kiss. Moaning against his lips, JJ whimpered as he ground his hard length against her satin covered mound. "Dave," she gasped, wrenching her lips away from his as his hand dropped to her center, caressing her intimately through her damp panties.

"Like that?" he asked hoarsely, manipulating her folds even through a layer of fabric, teasing her core with an expertly stroking finger.

"Uh huh," she squeaked, arching her hips into his slow caress, needing more. "So much," she breathed, dropping her mouth back to his to stroke her tongue against his as his fingers slipped past the thin satin barrier, one finger rubbing against her straining nub while her hips bucked against him.

Making a hungry noise low in his throat, his fingers found the edge of her simple white shirt. Too desperate to waste time with something as trivial as mere buttons, he violently rent the fabric, pearl buttons falling haphazardly over them. Latching onto an aroused breast through the lacy fabric of her bra, he heard JJ's low keen as her fingers buried in his hair. Biting gently at her nipple, he was forced to abandon his exploration of her moist folds to rip at the clasp of her bra, his need to taste her flesh overwhelming everything else for that moment.

Gasping as her flushed skin was revealed to his ravenous eyes, he briefly stalled in his movements, simply taking in her beauty.

"Dave?" JJ whimpered breathlessly, guiding a breast to his lips, "Don't stop," she begged.

"Oh, I'm not stopping," Dave murmured darkly, taking a slow lick of the strawberry tipped delicacy displayed before him. "I'm not stopping at all," he whispered, pulling her ripe breast into his mouth and suckling hungrily.

Alternating between her two heavy breasts, Dave groaned as she restlessly ground against him, frantically trying to ease the ache building between them. Dropping his hands to clasp her hips again, stilling her movements, he tore his lips away from her succulent breasts to stare up into her blue passion glazed eyes. "Do you have any idea how long I've been starving myself for you?"

Shaking her head wordlessly as her torn shirt slipped off her shoulder, JJ whispered, "I didn't know. I didn't know you wanted me, too."

"A monk would want you, Jen," Dave said huskily, sliding a hand up to cup her breast. "This body," he groaned,"...every man that looks at you wants to touch you...fuck you...bury themselves in you...hear you screaming their name."

"The only name I want to scream is yours," JJ whispered, her hand stroking his length as she fumbled for the zipper on his fly. "You're the man I think about when I lie in bed at night touching myself," she whispered against his ear as her small hand found him, drawing his staff from his boxers. "It's been your hands touching me in my dreams...your lips trailing over my body. No one else."

Grimacing with pleasure as her palm fisted him, working his length with the slow deliberate slide of her fingers, Dave released a rough groan. Grasping her hips, he shifted her onto the desk in front of him. "Do it now," he demanded gruffly. "I want to see it."

"Wh-what?" she asked uncertainly, her legs splayed over his thighs as her skirt bunched around her hips. Elbows resting against the polished wood of his desk, she met his predatory gaze.

"Touch yourself," he growled, his fingers hooking in the elastic of her drenched panties, pulling them down her legs as his fingers trailed her skin. "I want to see it, JJ. Now."


	5. Chapter 5

**A Shadow Cast**

**Chapter 5**

Looking quickly toward his closed office door, JJ's eyes widened as she felt her body tighten even more. "Dave-," JJ whispered uncertainly, a shiver sliding down her spine.

"Babe, this is mild compared to what I'll be asking for later...," Dave chuckled darkly, guiding one of her hands toward her weeping center. "I want to see it."

Praying that she'd remembered to lock the door, JJ slowly met his eyes as she stroked her index finger over her swollen bud, watching as Dave's nostrils flared and his face tensed. Jerking a little as her fingers curled around the stiffened nub, she flicked herself quickly, her eyes falling shut as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Opening her eyes a second later, she bit her lip as she watched him lick his lips, his hand wrapped firmly around his own staff, stroking his hard length with a long sure stroke, his eyes focused on her molten core.

"Fucking gorgeous," he whispered, his breath gusting against her soft curls as he leaned forward to kiss the back of her hand. "Flick your nipples, baby," he ordered, painting a wet trail on the back of her hand with his tongue as her fingers pinched her bud lightly.

Doing as he asked without thought, JJ moaned as she felt his hot eyes taking her in. "Dave!" she whimpered, squirming against the hard desk.

"Now," he demanded huskily, shifting forward in his chair as he stroked himself, "I want you to finger yourself."

"Dave!" JJ whined even as her fingers dropped to do his bidding. But her complaint abruptly died on her lips as she felt his firm tongue slide against her aching center as her fingers dipped inside.

"So goddamned sexy," Dave hissed against her, his lips slowly savoring her flavor. "Never wanted anyone as much as I want you, Jen. Never," he breathed, his tongue sweeping over her with determined flicks.

"Dave...," she breathed quickly, her hips lifting to his tongue and her fingers as her body searched desperately for release. "I need you."

"So incredibly sweet," Dave murmured with a wicked smile, the flat of his tongue sweeping against her slick folds.

"Dave," JJ panted, her fingers violently tugging at his hair as she felt him relent.

Rising his head, Dave licked his lips, turning his head to press a kiss against the inside of her bent knee. "Sweetheart, I wasn't exactly prepared for this. I haven't touched another woman in over a year either, Jen. I don't exactly have any condoms just lying around here."

Sinking her fingers into the soft cotton of his gaping shirt, JJ tugged him toward her with one vicious pull. "It's okay," she whispered determinedly. "I have that issue covered."

"No pun intended?" Dave asked with a small smirk as he stumbled forward at her quick tug, bracing his hands on either side of her.

Releasing an unwilling giggle, JJ buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Smartass," she muttered with a chuckle. "I'm on the pill."

Catching his breath as her legs wrapped around his hips, Dave smiled against her hair. "Really?" he asked softly, teasing her nether lips with his heavy manhood.

Turning her head to exchange a slow wet kiss with him, JJ nodded as she met his eyes. "Really. Unless you're worried that...if you're not comfortable with..."

Cradling her suddenly anxious face, Dave shook his dark head, mesmerized by the bounce of light playing off her bare skin. "There's nothing more wonderful I can think of right now than the idea of sinking into you bare, babe. Absolutely nothing. I just wanted you to be sure. I'd do anything to protect you, Jen. Even if it meant waiting until I get you home."

"No," JJ whispered with a soft shake of her head, tightening her legs again as she arched against him. "I want you now. Right here." Suddenly nervous, JJ swallowed quickly, tightening her fingers on Dave's biceps as she felt him probe her depths gently. "David, it's been a long time, okay? I might not be quite as good at this as..."

"You're perfect," Dave denied, cutting her off as he stilled. Lifting dark eyes to hers, Dave whispered, "I can't look at another woman without comparing her to you...your beauty...your intellect...everything about you. Doesn't matter how long it's been for you...you're my ideal, JJ. The personification of everything I've ever wanted or needed wrapped up in one amazingly, beautiful package."

Sinking her teeth into her lower lip, JJ fought tears, those words tugging at the center of her soul. "Dave..."

"If you cry, I'm going to lose it, Jen," Dave admitted, his voice raw with emotion, his fingers sliding against her smooth cheek. "I watched you cry for months and I almost lost my sanity. I don't think I can..."

Cradling the nape of his neck, JJ pulled him down to her, sealing her lips to his as his hips rolled forward to claim her. Gasping against his lips as she felt him penetrate her body, JJ moaned against his mouth. "Ahhh," she shuddered as his body rested against hers.

"Jen?" Dave asked huskily, brushing his lips against her temple as her arms tightened around him. His body reeled at the extraordinary sensations flowing through him. Clenching his jaw as he tried to squelch the urge to plunder her depths, he waited for her body to adjust to his. "You okay, honey?"

"God, I don't remember ever feeling this full," JJ breathed against his neck, squirming against him.

"Jesus, am I hurting you?" Dave worried, beginning to pull away from the perfect cradle of her body.

"No!" JJ whimpered, tightening her body around him, clinging to his neck. "Don't you dare! I just needed a second."

Dropping his lips to hers, Dave kissed her gently as his hands smoothed over her, soothing her. "You're beautiful, Jennifer," he whispered, kissing her neck slowly. "So beautiful," he praised, strumming his fingers against her breasts as she shifted against him.

Lifting her hips to his, JJ moaned as he slowly thrust forward, keeping his strokes shallow. "David, more!" she groaned, gasping a little as she felt his fingers lightly tease her swollen bud at the apex of her cleft.

Staring down into her upturned face, he asked softly, "Are you sure, honey? I don't want to..."

"Shut up and make love to me," JJ ordered breathlessly, lifting her hips to his as her hands reached to palm his firm ass.

Which is exactly what he intended to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: Well, another story comes to an end. I hope you enjoyed this little journey. Thank you to everyone that took the time to read, review and/or alert this story. We really appreciated it. I hope you'll each let me know what you think of the conclusion. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds._**

**A Shadow Cast**

**Chapter 6**

Long minutes later, both hovered on the cusp of paradise, each of their bodies straining for blissful release. Staring down at her beautiful, sweat-glistened body sprawled against his desk as he plunged in and out of her tight slick depths, Dave groaned. "Fuck!" he bit out harshly. "So close, sweetheart!" Using his thumb to work her throbbing nub as her hips lifted to meet each stroke of his body, he watched her face clench and felt her body contract around his swollen manhood.

"Don't stop! God, please don't stop!" JJ chanted, her words coming in gasps as she dug her nails tighter into his skin. Feeling white hot shards of pleasure stinging her, her vision blurred as she found that amazing, sweet release.

Covering her lips as they opened on a scream, her eyes dilated and glowing, Dave groaned, slamming his body into hers as he erupted, his own orgasm overwhelming his senses as he heard her sob.

Collapsing against her, Dave struggled to pull air into his lungs, the very act of breathing requiring more energy than he possessed. Pressing damp kisses to her sweaty neck, he moaned as he carefully disengaged from her sensitive body.

"Don't go. Don't leave me," JJ whispered, tightening her arms around his neck as she felt him pull away, suddenly cold without his heavy warmth.

"Shhh," Dave hushed her, pushing up on his forearms, "I'm too heavy for you," he murmured, sliding his arms around her and pulling her into his lap as he dropped heavily into his office chair.

Snuggling into his arms, JJ turned her face into his neck, closing her eyes and inhaling his woodsy scent. Relaxing slightly as she felt his hands sliding over her leg, she smiled in satisfaction as he whispered anxiously, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Of course not," she denied immediately, her fingers curling around his neck. "Why would you think that?" she asked as she heard the worry in his voice as his hands kept moving over her.

"You were crying," he whispered, almost afraid to raise his voice. "At the end...you sobbed," he whispered, "And I couldn't stop."

"I didn't want you to stop," JJ replied, reaching up to smooth her hand against his cheek, the prickles of his beard grazing her palm. "It wasn't pain, Dave. It was just so...powerful. I've never...it's never been so...profound."

Allowing himself to relax, Dave tightened his arms around her as he settled her deeper against him. "I've never felt anything like what happened between us, Jen. Never in my life."

"Me either," JJ admitted softly, pressing against his warmth. "What do you think that means?" she asked hesitantly, almost afraid to hear his answer.

"I know I don't want to give it up," Dave said hoarsely, burying his nose in her fragrant hair, drawn to that heady mixture of jasmine and Jennifer, uniquely her.

"That's not really an answer, Dave," JJ whispered, rubbing her nose against his throat.

Chuckling ruefully, Dave said, "You're not willing to let me skate on anything tonight, are you?"

"I came here for answers," JJ replied unapologetically, her fingers feathering through the thick hair on his chest as she felt the steady beat of his heart against her cheek.

"And you're determined to get them, huh?" Dave grunted, wincing as she tugged sharply at the mat of hair she played in. Pressing a tender kiss to her warm forehead, he whispered, "I'm in love with you, JJ. But I think you knew that when you walked through my door tonight."

Feeling a sudden elation rising in her chest at his amazing admission, JJ smiled tremulously as she nodded against his chest. "I had hoped. I had hoped that you would feel the same way about me that I feel about you."

Burying his hand in her silky long hair, Dave tilted her face to his, needing to see her eyes once again as he asked, "I take it that means that…"

"I'm in love with you, too, Dave," JJ admitted, shimmying against his muscular chest as she wrapped her arms around his sinewy neck. Shaking her head, she whispered, "I tried to tell myself that it was just appreciation for everything you've done for us, or that I was just imagining things. I really did. But then I found the feelings growing deeper and deeper each day, almost to the point that the intensity of it frightened me."

"And now? Are you still scared?" he asked gently, her poignant confession tugging at the place in his soul he had considered long dead. "You know I'll never hurt you, don't you, Jennifer?"

"I know, Dave," she assured him, leaning forward to press a soft, almost chaste kiss against his lips, the desk lamp casting a warm glow over the left half of his face. "That's what convinced me to take this step, to see if we might have something that could last. I couldn't live in that limbo anymore."

"Neither one of us are going to ever doubt again, babe," he pledged, shifting her slight body in his lap as he leaned them both back in the leather chair, the slight creak of the springs the only sound in the silent room.

Content to rest against him, her cheek pillowed against his shoulder, JJ stroked his whiskered jaw as his fingers drew unique patterns on her bare skin. Shivering under the exquisite touch, she burrowed closer to him, seeking his warmth.

Dropping a hand over the side of the chair, Dave grabbed for her discarded shirt as he tucked the wrinkled fabric around her thin shoulders. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, he murmured, "Let me get you home, honey. I think we can find a much more comfortable place to spend the rest of the evening." Tilting his head to the side, he added, ruefully, "You deserved better for our first time than my desk. I'm sorry."

"If you'll take a moment to mentally review, I insisted," JJ chuckled, pressing a kiss to his chest. "But," she sighed, sitting up straight, her muscles stretching, "You're right, I need to get home. My nanny will start wondering where I am," she murmured, climbing out of his lap as she smoothed her skirt over her thighs. "You're coming with me, aren't you?" JJ asked hopefully, turning to look at him, smiling expectantly.

"After tonight, honey, you'll find that I'm never very far behind you and Henry," Dave said softly, tracing the tip of his finger against her lips. "Yeah, Jen," he nodded, "I'll be sleeping in your bed from now on. If you'll have me."

Smiling, JJ's heart clenched. "Of course I'll have you," she whispered, meeting his lips halfway as he bent to her. Jerking away from him as someone dropped something in the hallway outside the door, JJ frowned down at her shirt. "Uhmm...Dave?" she questioned, looking ruefully at the buttons scattered on his floor. "I might have a little problem here."

Smiling, Dave winked at her, dropping his finger down her neck, dipping into that beautiful valley. "Trust me, babe...those breasts...not a problem."

"Great," JJ snorted sarcastically, capturing his fingers before they made any side trips, "I guess you won't mind me showing them to the janitor and parking lot attendant then?"

Eyes narrowing as he grabbed his suit jacket from the back of his desk chair and gently eased her arms into it, he shook his head. "I don't think so, Jen. As of now, I'm definitely the only man with peep show privileges." Tugging her to him by the lapels, he whispered, "You might have wanted to have considered my possessive, jealous nature a little more carefully before you came in here tonight."

"I like your jealous, possessive nature," JJ murmured against his lips, eyes fluttering shut as they slowly exchanged a slow erotic kiss.

"Good," Dave said approvingly, slowly buttoning his jacket on her body, the fabric swallowing her completely. "You'll be seeing a lot of it over the upcoming years."

Thrilled as she heard him speak in the long term, JJ nodded as she said, softly, "Then I think it's time that you took me home, Rossi."

And that's exactly what he did. Every night for the next twenty-nine years.

_**finis**_


End file.
